Continuations
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Three times Paige and Walter pushed too far. These are three moments during the last few episodes, that would have been extended or should have been extended. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Scorpion. I just wish I had a say on how some of the episodes turned out….

I hope you enjoy, these are going to be different endings to how the past few episodes. I felt there could have been so much development between the characters.

******88888*******

Crazy Train- Or how the ending of the episode should have happened.

Walter was not in the mood for mindless chatter. The team had returned to the warehouse over an hour ago, and each member when their own direction. Toby went off with Cabe to practice his punch formations. Happy ran off to her secret meeting with Chet or Brad or whatever the man's name was, Walter didn't waste his memory on useless information like Happy's gentlemen callers. Sylvester was still at the hospital with Meghan but the pair was sending him constant texts offering advice ranging from what to do to help with his bruised face and ways to address his bruised ego. He maintained that it was impossible to bruise an ego since the was no way to physically bruise an ego. Meghan's brilliant idea was to go apologize to Paige, but Walter dismissed the idea because Paige took Ralph home immediately after they were cleared by the medics.

"Would you like some unsolicited advice?" Toby's voice broke his concentration.

"I have never solicited advice from you, so any advice will be exactly as you described, unsolicited." Walter responded walking away from the rocket and back to his desk. He dropped the wrench onto Happy's work table along the way.

"You know Happy will know you touched her stuff." Toby smirked thinking how the mechanic will blow a gasket.

"She only cares when you touch her stuff." Walter said and sank into his desk chair. "Now, was that the unsolicited advice because I have stuff to work on." He let his tablet fall onto his desktop unceremoniously and he absentmindedly ran his hand over his chin. He winced when it connected the bruised skin.

"No, that is not the advice but duly noted." Toby said taking a seat on the edge of the desk. He knew invading Walter's personal space was a sure way to set the resident megalomaniac off, but he needed to get a few verbal punches in before Mr. 197 stormed off. The existence of the team truly depended on the outcome of this situation. Toby hadn't been all that shocked when Paige stormed up to Walter in the subway tunnel and walloped him across the face. He had known for some time the feelings between the pair was flirting with something more than friendship. Paige was an emotional being, and she was simply displaying her over-emotional side.

"Then, please speak so I can move on with my day." Walter said shuffling some paperwork that was needing to be handed off to Paige for filing. He had finished his report for the last case, but had yet to hand it over. Toby smirked at the nervous twitch displayed by the team leader.

"I think you are making a mistake." Toby said simply.

"A mistake?" Walter asked, his tone frustrated. "A mistake listening to you? A mistake in my objectivity on the rocket design, I need you to be a bit more specific."

"You made a mistake today during the train episode." Toby explained. He watched the muscles in Walter's face spasm and squint ever so slightly. "I think you made a mistake handling the whole situation." He waved his arms about to encompass a large space. His gesticulation was for show.

"A mistake in saving a train full of people?" Walter asked. "A mistake in sacrificing myself so Paige and Ralph would be able to live another day, and have a future. I am sorry, but where is my mistake?"

"The mistake was how you handled the aftermath of the train debacle. You should have tried to comfort-"

Walter pounded his fist to the top of his desk. He pushed his desk chair away and stood up. "No." He snapped walking away from the desk and the team psychologist. "I sacrificed myself. I nearly died and the last thing I expected was a slap to the face. No I did not deserve-"

"What exactly did you think you deserved Walter?" Toby probed as he followed his boss with his eyes. The Irishman was pacing but stopped to ponder the question he was presented. What did he deserve? He bloody didn't deserve the slap. He didn't know what the proper protocol was for thanking someone for sacrificing their life for another, but he figured it was more than a slap. Maybe a hug. Quite possibly a kiss. On the cheek at the very least. Maybe a high-five or handshake.

But he was positive a slap did not pass his mind.

He never expected a slap.

"I-" Walter began. "I know that it should. I mean it probably-"

"Walter, do you even know what you want from Paige?" Toby asked his voice calm and evenly toned. Walter stopped looking at the ground and let his head raise to the man asking the question. Wanted? Of course he knew what he wanted. He has known for months. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

Walter nodded and walked to the desk to grab his wallet and keys. "Thanks." Walter muttered in a clipped tone but he pushed away from the depths of the warehouse and stepped out into the crisp air of the evening.

He was going to get what he wanted.

Paige.

********888888********

The drive to Paige and Ralph's apartment was a short ten minute drive from the ware house, but the drive that night seemed to be triple that amount thanks so traffic, red lights and he figured was a parade of some sort. His mind was racing and he had to quell the urge to jump the sidewalk and take out some pedestrians just to continue on his way.

Walter sidled his car into the vacant parking spot allotted to Paige's apartment. She had recently moved to a quieter neighborhood and her apartment complex had off street parking for their residents. Walter appreciated the ability to park his car and see that the personal liaison was home because her's was right next to his. He had also planned ahead and texted Ralph to make sure they were at home. The text messages were short and to the point. Walter didn't read into the context or subtext because Ralph was ten and he didn't know the ways of the mind games and miscommunication.

He quickly rushed up the stairs after punching in the entry code on the security door. Paige had given him the code in cases of emergency. Walter had asked Ralph to leave the door unlocked so he could enter the apartment undetected. The lights were dimmed and Walter glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was late and he figured that Paige was in bed.

He stopped in Ralph's room. The boy smiled at Walter motioning to the television. "Mom's in her room. I think she has been crying." The boy had paused his game to turn his attention to Walter. The genius nodded at Ralph, and he understood what Ralph was indicating. That he knew something was amiss between the two most important adults in his life, and he sided with his mom.

"I'm sorry for today buddy." Walter said taking a seat on the bed. "I want you to know that I made that decision thinking about your future. I wanted you safe." Ralph listened to the words, taking in the message.

"I understand, Walter." Ralph said and patted the genius's arm. They both lacked the emotional capacity to effectively display their emotions physically. Walter took the hint and wrapped his arm about the boy's shoulder.

"I needed to make you mom safe." Walter muttered and he felt the boy nod. "You and her." Walter choked on his words but stilled his words when he felt Ralph's thin arm reach about his back and squeeze. Ralph was comforting Walter. It made Walter's heart swell. Walter patted the boy's knee, and the Ralph leaned away. "Okay. I'm going to go make it better with your mother. Don't stay up too late." Walter mumurred and chuckled when he noticed the classic kid eye roll. Walter winked and shut the door to his bedroom tightly, to offer Ralph some protection with his game, and to offer some privacy for the conversation he was about to have with Paige.

He made the trek to Paige's bedroom in five steps. The apartment may have been in a better neighborhood but the layout and square footage was still small. It was the perfect size for the single mother and her young son, and Paige had been thrilled to afford the place without any assistance. Walter knew the layout from his frequent visits to the Dineen's apartment, but he had only been in her bedroom one other time, when the team helped move the family from one apartment to the other. Walter had been adamant in aiding the young family. That he wanted to make sure the foundation was sound, the walls were protected and that the door was secure. Walter had been in the bedroom grunting along with Toby, Cabe and Happy while they hauled Paige's mattress into place. Sylvester was sorting the kitchen's utensils into the most efficient drawers. So he knew where the bed was positioned in the room. He knew the distance from the door to the bed, and the various objects she would be able to reach if she thought he was an intruder. There was the alarm clock, an old model that had bells and you had to twist the knob on the back to set the alarm. There was a lamp but it was rather heavy and made with brass fixtures, it had the potential to leave a nasty mark. He guessed there was a smattering of texts, books and the odd cup, and maybe her cell phone. But he had to take the chance.

He was beginning to feel foolish standing outside her bedroom door. Walter didn't bother knocking and tried to silently twist the handle. He hoped she might be sleeping but he didn't want an excuse to not apologize. The door silently swung up and he heard the soft sound of crying. It nearly gutted him.

"Paige?" He called as he tread silently into the room. He had removed his shoes upon entering the house because it was one of Paige's rules, so his socked covered feet made little noise as he moved across the carpeted floor. "It's Walter."

There was no light in her room and her cries ceased when he identified himself. Her breathing wasn't level so he knew that she was forcing herself to be quiet. "Paige." He toed the carpet and felt his knees bump into the soft covering of her bedding. He knew she slept on the right side of the bed, so he went for the left side. To give her space, in case she felt the need to strike physically.

"Paige. Please." Walter said leaning further into the bed. "I came to apologize. For what happened today on the train, and to make things better between us-" He felt her weight on the bed shift as she rolled from her side onto her back, and he took this sign as a good sign. Paige was receptive to his words, so he paused to allow her to settle on to her back. "Look, emotions were running high at the train station today, and I know you didn't mean to hit me-"

Paige scoffed. The noise was foreign to his ears and caused Walter to shut up. "I did mean to hit you, and I would do it again, Walter." Paige said and reached to turn the bed side lamp and switched it on. The light illuminated her face and Walter had to still his hand from reaching forward to brush away the tear patterns staining her face. She must have gone to bed with her make up on. Paige forced herself into a sitting position, but moved closer to Mr. 197. There was the phantom gravitational pull between the pair, and they could do nothing to thwart it.

"I don't understand." Walter said. "I thought you told Ralph that it is never the right answer to hit someone, no matter what." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Walter, Ralph is ten and he is battling a school bully." Paige explained as if he was two. "He is not some man making stupid decisions. Do you know why I hit you?"

"I can only assume it had to do with the emotional stress you endured from the day's activities." Walter said shrugging looking down at his hands. His plan of attack was now destroyed. He had carefully planned a script in his head on his drive over to her apartment. He had a speech, and possible contingency plans if there was an interruption or tangent that might arise, but he didn't factor her into stating she wasn't sorry for hitting him.

"Sure, that is true." Paige said running a hand through her hair. "I meant to hit you, and I would do it again."

"You would?"

"Yes! Walter you are always thinking of the greater good and how everybody else needs saving, but I need you to be selfish for once and think about yourself." Paige said and hastily swiped her finger across her cheek to remove a tear. Walter let his hand reach out but Paige shook her head. He felt hurt from her rejection.

"I'm confused." Walter whispered as he lowered his hand back to the bed, but it fell beside her other hand. His fingertips grazing her own.

Paige swallowed, "Think about Ralph. Think about how important you are to him, and your friends. Think about how important you are to them." Paige had to swallow once more and blinked furiously to staunch the tears. "Think about. Think about how important you are to me." She didn't stop Walter's touch this time as his other hand cupped the side of her face and his brushed across her cheekbone.

"I think about you all the time." Walter breathed and brought his head forward and let his forehead rest against Paige. His hand trailed from her cheek but it was if his hand anchored him to her body, so his fingers came to rest about her neck. There was just a hairline distance between the pair.

"I hit you because you scared me." Paige's lip trembled and he felt them shake against his skin. "I was scared that I was going to lose you today. I saw you disappear into the blackness and it frightened me."

Walter closed the distance. He let his lips reassure Paige as he molded his lips into hers and then moving his free hand to her side. The kiss was short, but deep with meaning. He pulled back, "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me."

Paige nodded and pulled his face back to hers, since her hands had travelled to his shoulder and threaded with the hair on his head.

********88888**********

It was hours later, when the sun began to creep into the open blinds of Paige's bedroom. Walter had slept over after their make-up session. Walter was relaxed into her pillow, and Paige was pillowed against his chest. He let his fingers brush softly against the silk of her pajama top that she changed into after they talked out the day's event. Well the talking happened between quite a few kisses and sweaty petting, but there was talking. He never quite got around to stating his concocted speech, but he was happy for that. Paige muttered his name in her sleep, and Walter chuckled.

"I didn't say this before, but I was frightened to." Walter whispered to the sleeping beauty in his arms. "That when your face disappeared into the blackness that I would never see you again."

He kissed her temple, pulled her form closer and tried to relax back into sleep. "I love you, Paige."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so happy that you guys liked the first installment. I am trying something new and writing this next bit with a stylus. I hope you guys will like this next scene. I just think there should have been more. This next chapter is an extension of "Area 51" because the scene between Walter and Paige lacked completion. Plus, Paige pushed Walter a little far that day and she needs to mend the situation.

Enjoy!

Ema

Paige had been able to speak with every person on the team to discuss the potential loss of Meghan. She didn't know what she was expecting from a group of genius level team members who all fell on a broad range of emotional quotients but she felt there should have been more discord. Maybe some one would need a hug or a shoulder to cry on but the entire team had a logical response to explain death and was imperceptively well adjusted. It was an oddly comforting as if her emotional exercises with the team was acclimating them for the better.

No.

Something didn't sit right.

Toby's response was refreshingly analytical. But he was a licensed physician so he Would be well acquainted with life cycles.

Happy's was dismissive. She knew loss from the abandonment of her birth parents and being shuffled through the state foster system. She informed Paige that she was good so Page backed off.

And Cabe was, well, Cabe. Paige would use the word stoic, to describe theirgovernment handler. Cabe knew death and loss after the death of his young daughter. He was also the only non-genius member of the group. Paige didn't need to stress withthose three. Her main focus was on the human Excel spreadsheet and her high IQ and low EQ megalomaniac. It was almost comical how opposite these genius best friends were. Sylvester with his hyper sensitive existence while Walter lacked all emotional output. Sylvester was affable with an endearing child like disposition and Walter...

Walter was not.

Walter was controlling and made little effort to be likeable. He was likeable when he chose to be and it was mostly to his emotional best friend, Ralph or Happy. He was practically soft when he was handling herself or his sister Meghan.

Meghan. It broke her heart hurt thinking about Walter's sister and she worried how the two friends would react if the worst ever took place. Paige was thinking of the potential outcomes when she came across Walter. He was nearly bouncing of the walls of the warehouse with excitement. Paige rarely saw this face when it came to team Scorpion but she recognized it because it was the same look Ralph had when he got to spend the day at the warehouse.

Walter was almost dancing from excitement. "This storage capacity is astounding.'" He glanced up and gave Paige the smile that made her knees go weak and her heart to flutter. "I'm pretty sure my concept will move from theory to reality very quickly."

'Oh. Walter.' Paige thought to herself and she wanted to reach forward and take hold of his hand but she kept her hands to herself. She let out a breath."I learned something today about the team.'' Walter gazed up from the external hard drive. "You know that idea where nature will always fill an empty space?"

"Nature abhors a vacuum. Aristotle." Walter offered the theory. He gazed at Paige wondering just where she was leading this conversation. He knew about her conversations with the team. Happy had given him a heads up. You know to prepare for Paige. He had hoped that maybe she would not approach him. His relationship with Meghan was off limits and even with Paige.

"Yah. It really applies to the genius mind. You all have this fear of the unknown. You really struggle with anything you can't prove or explain." Paige stopped her speech to gauge his reaction and see if he was uncomfortable. lute moved a bit to the side and his hands were resting on the desk surface.

"There is nothing we really can't explain." Walter replied defensively. It was as if Paige was trying to instigate a fight. To force an emotional reaction. His eyes widened fractionally as she took a step closer to his work station. She crossed her arms and tilted her head. He was distracted for a moment by the emphasis of some of his favorite body parts.

The knowing smirk across her face made Walter know she was doing it on purpose. The minx.

"What about death?" Paige challenged her genius. She purposefully distracted him. She wanted to shock him with honesty. Paige dropped her arms and placed them opposite of Walter's on the work station.

Walter leaned back slightly. needing the space. "It is the breakdown of biological functions that supports life." Walter explained the process of death in a simple sentence. Paige shook her head.

"See. You throw science at something that should be emotional"

Walter's hand knocked on the hard surface. The shock of the noise made Paige blink with surprise. Walter let out a resolute breath. "You know this." He whispered. He wanted her to stop. Stop the pushing, the needling and the enquiry. "We process the world differently from most people. That's all it is and truthfully, I know exactly what is going on with Meghan."

Paige was thrown for a moment. She wasn't expecting Walter to catch on that quickly. It didn't surprise her in the slightest. "Walter.'' Paige tested the temperament of her genius. He had shifted his gaze.

He knew how it irked Paige.

Paige released a frustrated breath. "There's a process to life that ends in an unknown." Walter moved his hand to the intercom and pressed down on the talk button.

"Toby?"

The crackle of the doctor's voice echoed in the room. "What?"

Walter moved closer to the intercom. He didn't want to give Paige any room for triumph. Geniuses do not get things wrong, nor did they fear the unknown. Well not his team or himself. Fear was just a chemical process released by a trigger in the brain. The chemical induced a paranoid state and heightened ones insecurity. To fear was an emotional reaction and Walter lacked the capacity. "Can you explain Meghan's condition as it stands?"

His eyes jumped to Paige but her face remained impassive.

"She has a bacterial infection in her lungs. Pneumonia." Toby's voice explained.

"Why is that?" Walter noticed Paige shift. He held up a fonger willing her to be patient.

"She can't swallow very well because of the MS."

"Explain."

"The MS damaged the nerves in her brain. Probably the chemical caused medulla." Paige wanted Walter to stop. He made his point. But like all points Walter had to keep pushing.

"How come?"

"Her own immune system attacked the myelin sheaths around the nerves." Toby explained and was clearly confused as to why his boss was asking the most basic questions about his sister's disease.

"Thank younToby." Walter moved away from the intercom as he proved his point. He looked directly into her eyes. "See we know everything we need to know."

Paige arched forward and placed a delicate finger on the intercom. "Toby. Why is her own body attacking her nerves?"

There was a moment of static air."You know, we don't know."

Paige caught the angry look in Walters eyes. "I'm just trying to help." She wanted to move about the work station and envelop Walter into her arms. She wanted, no craved to connect with Walter on an emotional level. But she couldn't push him.

Not yet.

"I need to go."

"Walter." Paige called to his retreating form."Please stay."

He stopped and turned, "You know what Paige. I don't need you to force me to be in touch with my feelings. I know the outcome if I fail. She is my sister. Mine. I don't appreciate any of this. Now, if you will please excuse me. I have errands to run."

And with that Walter left the warehouse.

8 + 8 '+ 8

Paige worried her lip with her teeth. She wasn't proud or happy with the way her conversation went with Walter and she didn't know what to do next. Paige glanced to the clock on her phone. It was late in the afternoon and she needed to figure something out. Ralph was at his play date with Teddy and her first priority was sorting out Ralph. She sent a quick text to Teddy's mom, maybe it was a little white lie but there was a bit of truth behind the fib.

'Hey Claire. I hope the boys are getting along. There is an emergency at work. Would it be alright if Ralph strays a bit longer? If not I can work something out. P.'

She waited for her phone to dance to life. Claire was the kind of person that didn't stray far from her phone. It was one minute when the vibration danced with a text alert.

'No worries Paige. The boys were asking for a sleepover. so, I will keep Ralph. The boys are the same size so he can borrow a set of Teddy's pajamas.'

With that accomplished Paige moved upstairs to wait for Walter to return. However long that will be.

She hoped he would return.

8 + 8 + 8

Hours

Walter was gone for hours.

No texts.

No calls.

Nothing for hours.

At first it made Paige worried but now, hours later, she was livid. Paige was woken up by the slamming of the warehouse door. She was sitting up by the time she heard his footsteps on the stairs and had her eyebrow arched when Walter entered his bedroom. It was dark so he didn't see her sitting on his bed until she flipped the light on his bedside table. He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt and sent a shocked took over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss a meeting?'' Walter asked as he moved from the closet and closer to the bed. His fingers were working deftly on the buttons of his shirt. His fingers were no where near nimble and he sat down on on his mattress making it dip from his added weight.

"Walter, I have been waiting for you for hours."Paige started on her attack. "Where the hell have you been?"

Walter let his hands fall to his legs and his head to his chest. He let out a pained groan. He seemed to crumple into himself. Paige's eyes went wide and she moved closer to his form. She was almost afraid to touch him, but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Walter please tell me." Paige pleaded for the genius. Walter learned back into her grasp. Her arms went about his torso. His hands settled on her arms and a sob escaped. Paige tightened her arms and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Walter. I'm here." And the pair relaxed while Walter worked through his emotional turmoil. It took an hour and a few position changes before Walter began to speak.

"I had to get a court order to become responsible for Meghan's health decision." Walter managed to whisper. The pair were laying on the bed, facing each other and Walter's arm was resting on her waist while Paige's hands were resting on his chest and neck. Her hand moved up to his cheek and she let her thumb swept across his cheek. Carressing some comfort as her finger dragged across his cheek. "The antibiotics didn't work and she didn't want to go with the aggressive treatment."

"Ok." Paige said scooting closer to Walter. Her hands had traveled to the back of his head and she would scratch ever so often.

"The doctor wanted to put her under to give her lungs a break and let the medicine do its work." Walter explained his fingers trailing up her side. Paige let her head rest against his forehead. "But Meghan didn't want to listen. She didn't want to listen to reason. She knows that this is her best chance to get better, to survive."

"So you got a court order?" Paige wanted to reason with him. To make Walter see the entire picture but he needed her to be there for him. So she kept quiet.

"Paige. I know its selfish of me but I need Meghan in my world. I need her to make sense of everything. Without her, I will feel like Icarus flying without the sun." Walter let loose a frustrated breath. "That doesn't make sense." He mumbled into her neck.

"I know what you meant." Paige scratched his scalp. "She is your person. You need her to make you make sense. It's the way you and Ralph are to me..." Paige went tense in his arms. Her confession was a tense breath between the pair.

"Paige." Walter whispered calling her attention to his face. Her eyes were trained on his neck. He let his hand roam from her waist, up her arm and cupping her chin. He forced her gaze to his own and their irises locked.

"Walter." She mumbled and her uncertainty echoed in her voice.

"I feel the same." He professed which he followed with a kiss deep and searching. It was filled with need but not just sexual. It was a kiss full of want, desire and something that felt like home. It felt like home.

8 + 8 + 8

Fin.

These chapters are not related to each other. They are continuations of episodes that jumbled in my mind. This was a little more dramatic than I was going and I wrote the majority before tonights episode. I am actually watching the show on my DVR as I write this. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.

I don't own Scorpion.

Sincerely, Ema


End file.
